Un Nuevo Comienzo
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Tras la muerte de su esposo y amante desde hace 6 años Akashi Seijurou tiene su corazón hecho pedazos pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza le será traido entre tanta tragedía lamentablemente al lado de un segundo golpe a su vida, no será una vida de eterno desamor poque un padre soltero con su hijo vendra a hacele ver que siempre hay un nuevo comienzo.
1. Chapter 1: Pasado

Q.C: ¡HOLA! No me asesinen por escribir una nueva historia sin terminar las que ya tengo, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo T-T.

Miyu: Escusas, puras escusas.

Q.C: Bueno, bueno esta historia creanlo o no inicio como un AkaFuri pero bueno va ha terminar no muy parecido a la idea original pero me gusto mucho esta. De hecho los papeles de Furihata y ******** iban a estar invertidos pero me gusto más así la trama es más ¿coherente? XD ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuando? Jajajaja, qutando esto la historia no pasara de 5 capitulos :3, así que espero disfruten de esta péqieña locura que escribi.

PD: Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, Ni los personajes que aparecen como hijos de Akashi y Los Milagros pertenes al Juego/Anime Starrry Sky y estos a sus respectivos autores.

PD2: Es semi o muy AU depende por donde lo veas Lol.

* * *

_**""""Pasado.""""**_

Lentas gotas de lluvia rodaban por las suaves mejillas del ahora viudo Akashi Seijurou, el único heredero de la Compañía Akashi se había casado joven, cuando apenas acababa de entrar en la universidad, su esposo que en paz descanse se llamaba Furihata Kouki era alguien promedio pero que su empeño había logrado captar el interés del pelirrojo mientras este estaba en Rakuzan Alta, a muchos se les hacían una pareja dispareja, desde la punta del pie hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza pero se amaban y con esfuerzo de ambas partes luego de tres años como novios se casaron, el castaño trabajaba medio tiempo en una tienda de comida rápida mientras estudiaba, el pelirrojo rápidamente se convirtió en el consejero de su antigua escuela Teiko, teniendo de experiencia a sus muy especiales compañeros eso era un juego de niños, ahora con 20 años a cuestas y 6 de ellos con su esposo, habían logrado lo que muchos no dejarlo derrotado por dentro.

El joven pelirrojo todavía no aceptaba el que su Kouki estuviera muerto, era como su fuera una película del que solo es un espectador, como si el dolor que carcomía su corazón fuera lejano pero punzante, si hace apenas hace dos días lo había despedido para lo que sería su ultima semana de clases antes de recibirse como ingeniero industrial, una semana después que el propio Akashi con su reluciente titulo de Lic. En Gestión Empresarial que ahora se le hacia solo un burdo papel sin sentido ¿de que le servía si se sentía tan vacio sin su Kouki? Mientras veía como el ataúd bajaba al interior de la tierra donde seria el último sitio de descanso del castaño, su cerebro rebobinaba una y otra vez como había recibido la fatídica noticia.

_Flash Back._

_Como todos los días de trabajo estaba en su oficina revisando expedientes, archivando información y preparando todo para cuando deje el trabajo para ejercer su profesión, entonces el teléfono sonó, no era algo extraño muchos padres y maestros suelen hablarle para el rendimiento de los chicos o ayuda con estos así que sin mucho alboroto contesto con una voz profesional._

_-Akashi Seijurou al habla, ¿con quien tengo el placer? – Una simple cita recitada de memoria, esperaba una charla rutinaria pero… no fue así._

_-Hablamos del Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, ¿es usted familiar de Furihata Kouki? – Otra voz profesional le pregunto, dejándolo preocupado pero ¿Quién no se preocupa cuando le llaman del hospital?_

_-Si, es mi esposo ¿Qué paso? – Trato de mantener toda la calma posible puede que solo se haya quebrado un brazo o tenga una torcedura y no se pueda movilizar por su propio pie._

_-Lamento comunicarle que su esposo falleció esta mañana alrededor de las 11: 30 a.m. en un asalto en su lugar de trabajo junto con otras 7 personas, una bala perforo su corazón y murió desangrado – dijo con voz monótona la enfermera del otro lado de la línea, ella dijo unas cosas más antes de cortar la llamada pero el pelirrojo había dejado de escuchar hace rato._

_Había salido rápidamente hacia el hospital apenas cruzando palabras con el director explicando brevemente su ausencia, con la adrenalina al tope llego rápidamente a su destino, fue a la recepción inmediatamente solo deseando que se hayan equivocado cuando le hablaron._

_-Busco a Furihata Kouki – dijo inmutable, la enfermera que atendía le dio una rápida mirada, busco algo en su computador y con una voz calma dijo_

_-Sígame – lo condujo por pasillos hasta el destino que él tanto negaba inconscientemente… la morgue - ¿podría reconocer el cadáver? – Hablo como si fuera algo cotidiano, tal vez para ella lo era pero el pelirrojo sentía que le costaba respirar cada vez más pese a que lo disimulaba muy bien, entonces paso el cajón donde estaba el cadáver salió y por un momento se sintió desvanecer, frente a él mucho más pálido, mucho más frío, mucho menos… vivo estaba su esposo Furihata Kouki._

_Entonces se desconecto del mundo._

_Fin Flash Back._

No había llorado ni una sola vez, no notaba mucho de lo pasaba a su alrededor, no supo cuando había llegado a su departamento acompañado de Kuroko y Kise, tampoco cuando Murasakibara se había despedido diciendo que mañana volvería ni cuando Reo salió de su cocina con una sopa de verduras para que comiera, parecía un zombi.

-¡Akashichi! – El grito de Kise lo alerto aunque solo respondió dirigiéndole la mirada – ¿No vas a comer? – El tono preocupado del rubio no lo inmuto así como tampoco las miradas preocupadas de Reo y Kuroko, él se sentía tan vacio que dudaba que alguna vez vaya a volver a amar a alguien como lo hizo con su Kouki. Empezó a comer más por obligación y en automático que por ganas, ese era su medio de autodefensa poner su racionalidad ante todo.

Sin notar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, el pelirrojo siguió comiendo cual autómata, los tres sabían que el de mirada bicolor no esta bien, deseaban que llorara y se desahogara de todo pero bien sabían que él no lo haría por su propia experiencia y trato con él, solo les quedaba esta ahí para él.

-Akashi kun – llamo con suavidad el más bajo de la habitación

-Tetsuya – el nombre del peli celeste fue lo primero que salió del los labios en días de aquel al que antiguamente llamaban el Emperador

-Nos vamos regresaremos mañana temprano – jamás dejarían al pelirrojo solo si por ellos fuera pero sabían bien que esta noche tendría su lucha solo antes de dar paso sin mencionar que solo le harían sentir más vulnerable cosa que él odia.

-Vayan con bien – fue una repuesta monótona y seca, poco usual con sus allegados.

* * *

**5 Meses Después.**

El trabajo y las constantes platicas con sus amigos eran lo único que mantenía cuerdo al pelirrojo que deshizo cada plan que tenia ahora solo quería dejarse llevar, no renuncio al trabajo, no buscaba empleo en alguna empresa, no contacto con sus padres luego de su ultima discusión ya que si bien a los amigos de la pareja fue un duro golpe que lamentar para los padres de Akashi fue la "liberación" de su hijo de las garras de un pobre diablo, había sido una acalorada discusión.

Reo, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara con Himuro, Midorima con Takao e incluso Aomine con Sakurai iban casi a diario a visitarle principalmente a dejar alimentos o preparar su comida ya que para nadie era un secreto que Akashi en la cocina es un peligro biológico para la salud del consumidor.

Cuando el pelirrojo ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida totalmente monótona y con pensamientos casi suicidas en mente llego un haz de luz a tocar su puerta, este llego de la mano de una mala noticia pero era lo que faltaba en la vida del de mirada bicolor: alguien a quien aferrarse.

-¿Akashi Seijurou? – Una mujer trajeada, una trabajadora social.

-Si ¿Qué desea? – No estaba de ánimos para aguantar a nadie.

-¿Eres primo de Akabane Ritsuko? – Pregunto con total calma y ajena al disgusto que ocasionaba al consejero.

-Si

-Lamento… - Akashi se tenso esa misma frase le dijeron cuando su Kouki había muerto pero… no tendría tan mala suerte que su prima, su querida perima la única en la familia que apoyo su relación con el castaño estuviera muerta… ¿verdad? – Informarle que su prima y el esposo de esta han muerto debido a un incendio en los laboratorios donde laboraban – los pulmones del pelirrojo casi dejaron de funcionar por un minuto pero la mujer no había acabado – así que es mi deber informarle que le fue dejada la custodia del único hijo de la pareja, sino acepta será llevado a un centro de acogida – hablo suavemente mucho más comprensiva que la enfermera que le dijo que su esposo había fallecido.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunto parco, si su querida prima Ritsuko se lo había encargado de entre todas las personas mínimo tendría que verlo antes de tomar una decisión.

-Claro – con una suave sonrisa y gráciles movimientos bajo un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas naranjas de una camioneta – aquí esta, el pequeño Henri Samuel Jean Aimé (*) – como si fuera una orgullosa tía presento al pequeño bebe de de bellos y ojos de profundo color rubí.

Akashi sintió que su aliento se acababa, era precioso y tan pequeñito ¿Cómo si quiera había pensado en dejarlo a su suerte? Ahí comprendió que si podía volver a amar, porque desde que conecto sus ojos con los del pequeño bebe de piel como la leche su corazón fue robado no como con su Kouki sino ese que un padre o una madre siente por su hijo.

-Lo adoptare, lo criare como su fuera mi hijo, es perfecto – dijo suavemente a la sonriente trabajadora social que asintió con suavidad abrumada por los sentimientos encontrados en aquella escena era como si el hombre viera la luz por primera vez en años, no que se notara en su rostro o acciones simplemente era su aura.

* * *

**3 Años Después.**

El pequeño Henri era muy parecido a sus padres tanto en su físico como en su personalidad, era dulce y calmado adoraba ver las estrellas o eso le parecía a los amigos cercanos del pelirrojo, hoy era un día especial regresaba a trabajar después de las vacaciones y su breve licencia por que el pelirrojo más pequeño se había fracturado un brazo |escapando de un perro que lo perseguía.

El pelirrojo nunca pensó en dejar al pequeño de tres años en una guardería ni menos con uno de sus amigos estos ya tenían suficientes problemas y ocupaciones para agregarle alguna más, aunque ello fue su primera opción, al final opto por llevarlo al trabajo. Así que para ese tiempo todos en Teiko conocían y adoraban al pequeño hijo de su consejero, el oji rubí encantaba a alumnos y maestros que le daban de sus bentos o alguna chuchería porque secreto no era la habilidad tan… particular Akashi sensei para cocinar.

-Akashichi, ¿seguro no prefieres que Mibuchichi, Sakuraichi o yo cuidemos de Henri? – Pregunto nuevamente el rubio modelo, que actualmente debería estar rumbo a una sesión de fotos en Osaka.

-Ryouta tengo todo bajo control – fue lo único que dijo para cortar, a veces se preguntaba como Kasamatsu aguantaba a su esposo por más amor que hubiera el rubio era exasperante y en especial con ese dúo de mellizos que tenían personalidades tan parecidas a su "madre".

Del otro lado de la línea Kise suspiraba con cansancio mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su esposo.

-Yukiochi – llamo mientras para que este quitara su vista de sus dormidas mellizas: Ryounosuke y Tsukiko(**). Una preciosa parejita que nacio poco antes de lo pasado con Furihata. Ambos castaños claro, una mezcla del rubio oro de Ryouta y el negro de Yukio, grandes ojso cafes ambar, niño y niña se cuidaban mutuamente en especial Ryounosuke siendo el mayor vigilaba celosamente a su despistada hermanita.

-¿No acepto? – Eso era algo que el de ojos metálicos se esperaba pero enserio quería que no hubiera pasado, él no era muy cercano al pelirrojo pero no se imaginaba su vida si su amado rubio muriera sin que él pudiera hacer nada o siquiera estar con él.

-Akashichi es muy firme con sus decisiones como cuando se empecino en aprender a cocinar arroz y sopa de verduras – suspiro hondamente el menor, no era que dejara de ser el enérgico e infantil gato copión de la Generación de los Milagros pero… ver a su amigo y anterior capitán así como el responsable de que este con su amado esposo resentido con la vida por la muerte de su esposo, por la incomprensión de sus padres y el fatídico accidente de su prima – Solo espero que algo venga a sanar su corazón, que una los pedazos que Henri hizo volver a latir – no que el modelo usualmente fuera así pero el podía ver mejor que nadie atreves de los demás incluso a veces mejor que el ojo del emperador de Akashi, después de todo para imitar hay que meterse en la piel de aquella persona.

-Ya pasara Ryouta, veras que alguien llegara para él – dijo suavemente besando la sien de su esposo.

-Eso espero, eso espero – respondió mientras recordaba lo hablado con el resto de los milagros hace un tiempo.

_Flash Back._

_No era muy común ver tan colorido grupo reunido en un lugar, ahí estaban casi todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros, sin sus respectivas parejas pero juntos._

_-Oi, Tetsu ¿Para que nos reuniste? – El pequeño (En relación con los que le rodean) hombre los miro a cada uno antes de responder._

_- Casi cuatro años – fue la única respuesta del peli celeste no que necesitaran otra para saber que la reunión era por el ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, en estos casi cuatro años el pelirrojo se había vuelto casi adicto al trabajo así como a atender a su pequeño hijo, intentando ignorar el hecho que Furihata había muerto pero ellos lo sabían bien sino daba un paso adelante ese dolor nunca desaparecería._

_-Kuroko – llamo la atención el ahora medico Midorima Shintaro, que había mandado a Takao por un objeto de la suerte al otro lado de la ciudad, aun se preguntaban como ese par sobrevivía a su larga relación desde la escuela media – No hay mucho que podamos hacer Akashi no dejara que nos metamos en sus asuntos – era cierto y todos lo sabían, el de ojos bicolor prefería resolver todo solo que admitir que algo lo lastimaba._

_- Akachin es así, solo hay que dejar que el lo resuelva – aporto el gigante peli violeta_

_-¿Y si no lo hace? – Pregunto Momoi con preocupación._

_-Akashi es fuerte Satsuki, Tetsu – dijo Aomine no quería meterse en la vida privada de su ex capitán pero parecía que sus mejores amigos le acorralaban para ello._

_-Pero él estuvo ahí para nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo Aominechi – la extraña voz de la razón la aporto Kise, los años al lado de su temperamental novio Kasamatsu Yukio habían logrado dar resultados._

_-Pues que jodidos hacemos ¿organizarle citas a ciegas? – pregunto con enojo ya que si Akashi quería ayuda Akashi la pediría._

_- Nos asesina – dijeron al unísono_

_Fin Flash Back_

A final de cuantas no había dejado nada claro y Sakurai tuvo que ir a calmar a su muy cabreado esposo.

En ese momento un auto paso a su lado, carretera Osaka-Tokio, el matrimonio no lo noto ni siquiera podía imaginar que en ese auto iban un par de personas que serian un terremoto en la vida de Akashi Seijurou.

-Papá, el futuro será divertido – un sonriente niño de cinco años de cabellos grises y ojos verde grisáceo a su progenitor.

-Si tu lo dices Kazuki así será – su padre sabia de su pequeño don para adivinar el futuro pero no lo rechazo ni tacho de demonio como… su madre, Shiranui Risa (***) nunca acepto los dones sobrenaturales de su hijo así un año después de que estos se manifestaran padre e hijo empacaron maletas con papeles de divorcio firmados y sellados con rumbo a Tokio, a una nueva vida y a la felicidad que al lado de aquella mujer tan parecida a su hijo físicamente les había arrebatado por cinco años.

* * *

Q.C: Oh siii, I´m Miss Mistery :P, hahaha seria muy cruel de mi parte decir si pueden adivinar quien será ¿verdad? Bueno si alguien adivina le hago un one shot de la pareja que elija X3 eso si solo al primero aunque creo no he dado muchas pistas XD.

Miyu: tu crees ni la personalidad salio.

Q.C: bueno una cosa es segura no es ninguno de la generación de los milagros.

Naruto: Jajajaja Loca dattebayo =¬,¬=

Q.C: , Bueno, bueno aclaraciones~

(*) Henrie SamielJean Aimé, es decir, Yoh Tomoe, representa a capricornio en los juegos y anime Starry SKy. PD: También, obviamente, invente el nombre y parentezco de su madre y Akashi n.n.

(**) Tsukiko es la "heroina" de los juegos, es despistada y la vemos toda la serie porque se a encontrado con todos los personajes, mientras que Ryounosuke representa a Escorpio en los juegos y anime, es sub capitan de tiro con arco y le encantan los dulces XD.

(***) Kuzuki Shiranui, es el nombre que le invente a su madre porque no me acuerdo y me da preresa volverme a ver el anime para recordarlo pero creo que yo recuerdo no se menciona los nombres de ningun padre excepto el de Yoh/Henri que es Rafael Aimé.


	2. Chapter 2: Interludio

**Q.C:** Lo se, lo se más de una o uno me querrá matar por el enorme retrazo, pufff, uno creería que por ser vacaciones no haría tarea pero NOOO, se les ocurre encargar tarea atodos los maestros DX, Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi, lo bueno es que no es algo largo :3, Disfruten el capitulo, acepto cualquier tipo de comentarío por cierto como al final se daran cuenta, ya aparecio el misterioso personaje, acá futura pareja de Aka chan. Contestando los reviews :D

**Pierrot:** :D, Muchas gracias por comentar, ¿Mayuzumi? XD ¿Me creerías que no me acordaba hasta que me volví a leer el manga? Bueno creo que casi, casi al final aparece quien es el Papá de Kazuki, jajaja aunque a medida que avanza se dan pistas :)

**Ro:** ¡Siii! Me alegra mucho que te atrapara :D, y aquí etsa la contí.

Declarimer (Feo y malo):Ni Kuroko No Basuke, sus personajes o franquisia me pertencen algo obvio ¬m¬ sino no estarí escribiendo esto, tampoco lo hacen los personajes que aparecen como niños son del anime/juego Starry Sky U,U y los amigos de ******** tampoco sin del anime The Prince Of Tennis, el director de Teiko SI me pertenece así como todos los demás profesores de Teiko, la directora del Kinder y Shiranui Risa :D

Aclaraciones de asteriscos y parentesis al final. :3

Que disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Interludio.**_

-Kazuki, pásame tu plato – El padre llama al hijo mientras este felizmente hace caso*

-Papá, ¿Cómo crees que sea en la guardería? – No era de dejarse llevar, la falta de protección de su progenitora lo había hecho creer algo más rápido de lo normal, ya que aunque tenía cinco años tenía una mentalidad de unos diez años.

-Será como tú quieras, después de todo tú lo ves mejor que yo, consigue unos amigos y destruye el patio como cualquiera – Ambos rieron, no eran la típica familia japonesa como en la que vivió el padre ni la excéntrica mundialista de la progenitora pero era su hogar, aquel que ellos mismos decidieron donde podían ser ellos sin que les miren mal o les repriman por algo sobre lo que no tienen control, porque ellos habían venido a la capital con un solo propósito: tener un nuevo comienzo –A bañarse y a dormir Kazu que mañana comienza enserio nuestra nueva vida – Acaricio la cabeza del peli grisáceo, era un toque brusco pero amoroso.

-Bien – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, se avecinan problemas pensó el mayor

-Bien, pequeño estafador ¿Qué quieres? – No era de extrañar que fuera muy embaucador gracias a ello evito muchos problemas por su don

-Dormir contigo hoy - El menor no lo diría ni en broma pero temía lo que sucediera mañana, porque sus extraordinario don le decía que so determinaría su futuro y quería que fuera feliz, aparte el cabello rojo era bonito, una gran sonrisa interna se formo en el de ojos verdes, su papá y su futuro nuevo papi, hermano incluido, no sabrían que los golpeo.

-De acuerdo pero rápido al baño – Él también se encontraba nervioso por mañana, ese sería el día que comenzara a trabajar, que su hijo y él comenzarían a ser parte de Tokio, aunque él antes había vivido ahí fue hace años y ya nada era como recordaba excepto los templos, pero esos casi nunca cambian solo renuevan.

-Buenas noches Kazuki – Una vez aseados, cambiados y bien arropados se dieron una despedida para el mundo de los sueños, bueno más que nada el menor fue el que durmió.

-Buenas noches papá – Bostezando el menor se quedo dormido abrazando a su papá.

El mayor no lograba conciliar el sueño las imágenes de cuando conoció a Risa, su boda, el embarazo, el descubrimiento, las peleas y… la separación.

**-/*/-/*/-*/*- Recuerdos/-*/*-/*-/-*/-*/**

_Se encontraba caminando a paso veloz por la preparatoria buscando a su compañero de proyecto, no tenían nada, era para dentro de dos días y él ni enterado ¡Maldito Chitose (1) desconectado del mundo! Seguía maldiciendo a su vago compañero cuando choco contra algo mejor dicho alguien._

_-Auch – Al ver con quien había chocado se encontró con una hermosa chica de largos cabellos grisáceos, grandes ojos verdes, hermosa piel pálida y expresión de disgusto - ¿Qué no piensas disculparte por tirarme? – La enojada voz fue delicada justo como la imagen, entonces espabilo y se sonrojo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla._

_-Lo lamento, no veía por donde iba – dijo apenado y aun embobado por la hermosa chica_

_-Al parecer – suspiro – tampoco es totalmente tu culpa, pero… yo no te tire – empezó a disculparse pero termino contradiciéndose, le pareció adorable y la palabra tsundere no desaparecía de su cabeza._

_-Jajajajaja _

_-¡Hey! Que no es ningún asunto de risa – su rostro enrojeció de coraje_

_-Lo siento, es que eres como un gatito erizado – eso no ayudo a los ánimos de la más baja, aunque para ser una chica era bastante alta casi el metro ochenta._

_-Lo que sea- desvió la mirada sonrojada – Shiranui Risa – una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su cara al presentarse y él pensó en que no había nada más perfecto que ella sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba, así en su mundo de corazones rosas y Risas sonriendo no recordó lo que paso hasta que encontró al irresponsable Chitose al cual persiguió con intensiones asesinas hasta la tienda de bolitas de pulpo de Koharu y Yuuji (2)._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Risa – Hablo de manera firme aunque por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios, esa Risa a la que la hablaba era la misma que conoció aquel día en la preparatoria, la cual se hizo su novia en la universidad y a la cual hoy le pediría ser su esposa, los momentos que han pasado juntos lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y quería tenerla a su lado para siempre._

_-¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy serio, más de lo normal – Ella estaba preocupada lo amaba y no quería estar un día de su vida sin él._

_-Shiranui Risa, has sido lo mejor en mi vida, me has regresado una sonrisa que creía perdida desde hace mucho por eso y mucho más quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Se arrodillo frente a ella, estaban en las canchas de tenis de la universidad de Osaka, sus amigos escondidos y/o gravando el suceso - ¿Risa te casarías conmigo? – Un bonito anillo de compromiso descansaba en la cajita de terciopelo negro._

_-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que si! – Lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban de los ojos verdes de la ahora mujer, aunque apenas tenían diecinueve años estaba decididos y firmes en ello._

_-¡Felicidades! – El grito de sus amigos solo los lleno de más felicidad._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-¿Nervioso? – La tranquila sonrisa del padrino calmo un poco los nervios del novio._

_-Si, estoy apunto de casarme con la mujer que amo, Shiraishi (3) ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? – El castaño había sido un gran apoyo antes de Risa por la enfermedad de su padre – Lo que me sorprende es que no seas tú el primero en casarse ¿o Seiichi(4) se resiste a tus encantos de Biblia? – Una vieja broma entre ellos, ambos sabían que la única razón para que esos dos estuvieran casados desde hace años habían sido cierto par de súper novatos que terminaron de pareja porque no dejaban de entrometerse entre ambos._

_-O hieres mi corazón – se hizo el ofendido – pero no pienses en ello, solo en lo felices que será y ya nada los podrá separar._

_-Gracias._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer – El notario termino la ceremonia para después decir la frase tan esperada por todos, los ya esposos incluidos – Puede besar a la novia._

_-Te amo – dijeron al unisonó antes de juntar sus labios en una promesa de amor eterno._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-¡Kyaaa! –El ilusionado grito de una futura madre retumbo por el departamento._

_-¿Qué pasa Risa?_

_-Estoy embarazada, ¿No es genial? Pronto un pequeño o pequeña correteara por aquí – Los ojos iluminados de su esposa no le permitieron decir que estaban muy apretados con los gastos de la casa y la universidad pero si era necesario trabajaría de sol a sol para darles todo lo necesario a su nueva familia._

_-Es emocionante querida- Sonrío mientras la abrazaba alzándola suavemente – Te amo_

_-¿Cómo no te podría amar con todo mi corazón? Seremos los mejores padres._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Quiero pulpo a la parrilla glaseado con salsa de tiramisu – Más de uno se quedo viendo a la peli grisáceo con caras de asombro_

_-P..pero Risa san ¿eso es siquiera comestible? – El alterado peli cyan estaba sorprendido de los antojos de una mujer embarazada._

_-Es lo que YO quiero – Necia la mujer, futura Lic. En Contabilidad_

_-De acuerdo, ¿Koharu tienes pulpo aun? – Pregunto el esposo de la susodicha con resignación ganada en los últimos cuatro meses de antojos, aleluya que solo faltaban otros cuatro y medio._

_-¿Eh? Si – Rápidamente fueron por el encargo._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Felicidades fue un sano niño – dijo el doctor frente a los sonrientes padres._

_-Mira Risa es exactamente igual a ti – dijo emocionado el padre._

_-Cuando nos asentemos mejor tengamos otro, seguro se parecerá a ti, seria maravilloso – dijo mientras miraba embobada a su recién nacido._

_-¿Disculpen? – Una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por la puerta_

_-¿Kintaro(5)?_

_-¡Koshimae. Shiraishi, Yukimura, Chitose, Koharu, vengan aquí es! – El estruendoso grito no altero al bebe que parecía como si eso fuera habitual._

_-¡HOLA! – La pandilla de amigos entro, no sabían como per se habían acomodado en la diminuta habitación._

_-Oigan ¿ya saben como llamarle? – Pregunto el de peinado afro._

_-Kazuma/Onoki – Ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus amigos sudaran frío_

_-¿Onoki?_

_-¿Kazuma?_

_Una batalla épica se desato en aquella habitación tanto que discretamente el grupo de amigos tomaron al bebe y lo sacaron justo cuando las sillas comenzaron a volar, una vez fuera una enfermera les pregunto._

_-¿Cómo se llamara? – Estaba temerosa de entrar pero ya que ellos salieron_

_-Ehh…- Se miraron unos a otros y al final dijeron – Chitose le dirá – empujaron el frente al moreno._

_-Mal amigos – murmuro antes de ver a la ansiosa enfermera que solo quería irse de esa habitación donde parecía estaban practicando lucha libre – Emmm… - Ahora estaba en un predicamento si le ponía Kazuma la esposa de su amigo lo mataría pero si le decía Onoki su amigo lo mataría – Kazu..ki – Temino mezclando los nombre por el nerviosismo._

_-¡Kazuki? Bien, gracias, adiós – salió disparada del lugar._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Mamá, amos al hopital – decía en su infantil lenguaje el pequeño jalando las faldas de su madre que estaba estudiando._

_-¿Por qué Kazu chan? – Si al fianl se quedo Kazuki eso si no sin antes darle una paliza a Chitose._

_-Papá va etar mal – No lo sabia era muy pequeño pero eso causaría una tormenta en el futuro._

_-¿Qué dices Kazu chan? – Ella estaba totalmente confundida_

_-Lo vi, papá va etar mal – Dijo más frenetico no quería que algo le pasara a su papá._

_-¿Lo viste? ¿Qué dices Kazu chan? Esta broma no es divertida – Cada vez más preocupada y aterrada la mujer._

_- Lo vi, lo asa, asata, asatabal, _

_-¿Lo asaltaban? - ¿Dónde su hijo había escuchado esa palabra?_

_-Ti, eso detian los hombes con macara – Decía, ¿Por qué su hijo describía a asaltantes? – Utaban pitola pero de vedad_

_-¿Qué dices? No es posible – Estaba alterada, cada vez más, cuando sonó el teléfono._

_-Es del hopital, ya paso papá – Dijo empujándola al aparato._

_-Bu..bueno_

_-¿Señora Shiranui Risa? – Hablo una voz calma_

_-Si, ella habla - Respondío _

_-Hablo del Hospital de Oeste, debo informarle que su esposo ha sido herido en un asalto hace poco, la policía lo trajo un par de hombres enmascarados con pistola huyeron del lugar de los hechos, afortunadamente son heridas menores y una contusión de primer grado, nada grave pero deba venir a llenar unos formulario… – Risa ya no escuchaba, solo veía aterrada a su hijo, todo lo que le habían dicho coincidió con lo que hace poco Kazuki le dijo - ¿Señora? ¿Me escucha? _

_-S..si solo estoy… sor…sorprendida – Tartamudeo un poco alejándose del niño que la veía frustrado, colgó mientras corría su habitación por un saco._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Mamá, mañana vámonos más temprano al parque – dijo animadamente su hijo, pero ella estaba aterrada desde hace un año vivía temiendo de su hijo que parecía profetizar todos los males, tampoco hablaba como un niño de tres años y medio sino de unos cinco o seis._

_-¿Po..por qué? – Ella ya no quería vivir así quería alejarse de ese amuleto de mala suerte. _

_-Al Señor Ishida (6) se le escapara algo, lo vi, parecía un invento nuevo – Sin mencionar que el vocabulario del niño parecía el de un adolecente._

_-Cla…claro Kazuki –El niño no era toto su madre había cambiado de un tiempo al presente, ahora en lugar de palabras de amor por la noche solo escuchaba peleas entre sus padres._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!_

_-Nada a cambiando Kazuki es Kazuki_

_-¡No es un niño normal, parece pensar como un pre adolescente, hablar como un niño de unos seis u ocho años y conocer palabras de un adolescente!_

_-Solo es algo más listo ¿Y qué? Eso solo lo hace especial, ninguno de los chicos piensan diferente de él, quizá solo es la misma extraña habilidad de Chitose_

_-¿A los tres? Chitose no sabia de ello hasta los 14 – Estaba cada vez más desesperada._

_-¿Y qué? Es nuestro hijo, fin del tema_

_-¡No! No puedo con esto eso no es mi hijo es un mal augurio andante – dijo con desdén _

_-¿Qué pasa si los otros hijos que tengamos también son como Kazuki? – Dijo con enojo, esa no parecía la misma Risa que conocía._

_-Pues no tendremos, no quiero niños demonio a mí alrededor_

_-No es ningún demonio_

_-¡Si lo es!_

_-A lo mucho un vidente pero no es ningún demonio, Risa por Dios reacciona_

_-¡NO! ¡ESE NO ES MI HIJO ES UN DEMONIO! – Las antiguas y muy inculcadas costumbres hacia lo desconocido y/o sobre natural de los Shiranui la tenían alterada._

_-ES NUETSRO HIJO, SOLO ESO RISA ENTIENDELO_

_-QUIERO EL DIVORCIO – Las enojadas y aterradas palabras de Risa salieron antes de que pudiera pensar _

_-¿Así que eso? – El flequillo le tapaba la cara_

_-No espera, intentare ya no temerle, lo prometo._

_Esa promesa quedo en eso palabras que nunca se llegaron a cumplir._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_-Cariño piénsalo mejor solo hay que deshacerse del demonio y todo será como antes – el ultimo intento de Risa para salvar su matrimonio fue detestable,_

_-Es nuestro hijo Risa_

_-Eso solo puede ser hijo de Satán._

_-Basta, esto es todo – firmando el último papel con el cual separaría definitivamente su vida de la de la mujer que tanto amo pero que también lo desoló, en estos momentos daba gracias de solo haber hecho ceremonia civil._

_-¿Por ese demonio me cambias? Te arrepentirás – Dijo con enojo dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia, terror y asco a Kazuki, así la mujer se dio vuelta para marcharse._

_-Solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hacho antes no dejare que vuelva a tocar a Kazuki, Shiranui san – Dijo de manera fría y calma protegiendo en su pecho a su hijo el cual tenia una mejilla inflamada producto del ultimo arranque de ira de Risa._

**/*-/-/*-/*-*- Fin Recuerdos/*-/*-/-*/*-/-***

-Despierta Papá, se me hará tarde para ir al kínder – dijo alegre su pequeño, ¿Cómo Risa lo podía considerar un demonio? Se peguntaba internamente el de ojos plata.

-Ya voy, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Hot Cakes – dijo animado yendo hacia el baño.

-Bien – se alegraba de su horario o no podría dejar a Kazuki al kínder, su primera clase era a las 9: 50, y debía checar a las 9: 30 eso le daba media hora para llegar a su trabajo lo cual era más de lo justo y necesario.

-Gracias por la comida – dijo el niño antes de comer mientras su papá se bañaba y cambiaba, el hombre tomaba café en lo que su hijo acomodaba todo para su primer día.

-Vamos, Kazu que se nos hace tarde – Grito desde la puerta.

-¡Voy!

* * *

El jardín de infantes era muy bonito, el oji plateado llevo a su hijo hasta su salón, el 3 "A", llego había un grupo de niños, tres en especial le llamaron la atención: un peli rosa, un pelirrojo y un peli celeste. Alzo una ceja ¡Que combinación!

-Hola, ¿Lo puedo ayudar? –Una voz lo hizo voltearse para encontrar un par de inexpresivos ojos celestes pertenecientes al que parecía el maestro y se parecía enormemente al anterior niño de cabellos celestes.

-Si, ¿Kuroko sensei? – Pregunto en tono calmo, sorprendiendo al hombre por lo general la reacción era asustarse, gritar y reclamarle, amigos, compañeros y hasta las madres.

-Ese soy yo

-Bien, aquí le dejo a su nuevo alumno y por favor – bajo un poco la voz – no se sorprenda por como habla, por lo que dice o como se expresa es muy… – Kuroko imaginaba que le diría mal influenciado, con malas palabras cada vez eso era más común para su desagrado – elocuente y variado en sus expresiones posiblemente como el de un adolescente, sabe decir perfectamente: "Chitose sensei se distrajo en la curación de una rasgadura de pierna por culpa de un metal salido en las porterías de soccer, porque vio pasar a Tachibana sensei junto a Ibu sempai porque esta celoso, ya que le gusta nuestro maestro de educación física pro no le dice, así que podrías llevarme al hospital metropolitano, papá" – Eso dejo estupefacto a Kuroko, bo era algo que se esperase, por lo menos no hasta que el pequeño Henri entrara.

-De acuerdo – seguía en blanco.

-Gracias por su comprensión Kuroko Tetsuya sensei, iré a hablar con mis nuevos compañeros, supongo que el de cabellos celestes con rasgos similares a los suyos es su hijo – dijo Kazuki antes de entrar dejando aun más conmocionado a su nuevo maestro

-Adelante, mini Akashi kun – dijo lo ultimo apenas susurrando

-Bueno, adiós, hasta la salida Kazu

-¡Adiós, papá! – La personalidad energética regreso dejando desconcertado al fnatasma.

* * *

-¡Rayos voy tarde! – Se quejo el oji plata, mientras entraba a la sala de maestros chocando de frente con alguien a quien tomo de la cintura antes del que el cuerpo más pequeño callera, el mayor, abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos desconcertados pelirrojos.

-Oh, Akashi sensei acaba de toparse con su nuevo compañero de trabajo, hoy es su primer día – el director de Teiko Alta les hablo con amabilidad, con el en la escena el más alto soltó al menor.

-Buenos días, estaba un poco perdido, lamento mi tardanza.

-Jajajajaja , que formal para alguien tan joven, bueno, bueno dejen los presento porque trabajaran muy unidos desde ahora- el anciano hombre halo con calma mientras se ponía entre ambos -él es Akashi Seijurou es el consejero estudiantil al igual que profesor de matemáticas, apoya con las evaluaciones psicológicas y ayuda a los estudiantes problemáticos y/o con problemas por ello digo que trabajaran juntos tus muchachos probablemente necesiten hablar más de una vez con él gracias al lema de esta institución – Sonrió un poco, no necesito saber el lema, él mismo había estado un año en la institución llegando a ser capitán del club de baloncesto antes de irse a Osaka por la enfermedad de su padre – él Akashi sensei es el nuevo profesor de historia japonesa y entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko , que también es ex alumno como usted,… Nijimura Shuuzo – el pelinegro sonrió de formalmente al de ojos bicolor mientras decía.

-Es un placer Akashi san-

-Igualmente – No lo aparentaba pero el pelirrojo estaba impactado por el mayor, había algo que hizo que lo matara por atreverse a sostenerlo tan cercas y de la cintura.

* * *

Lejos de ahí un niño de peli grisáceo sonreía a la nada y dijo.

-Ya comenzó – su maestro peli celeste lo volteo a ver con duda

-¿Qué empezó Kazuki kun? – Estaba extrañado, que tenia ese niño que le recordaba de un escalofriante manera a su ex capitán pelirrojo.

-Un encuentro que cambiara nuestras vidas, algo que usted y sus amigos ha estado esperando que pasara desde hace tres años Kuroko sensei, eso empezó – los ojos del mayor se abrieron enormemente ante lo dicho por el infante, ese año, algo que esperaba, seria…

-¿Akashi kun? - Estaba aun atontado, ¿Cómo ese niño podría saberlo? ¿Por qué actuaba con un mini Akashi?

-Jijijiji con que así se llama – la sonrisa del menor le recordó nuevamente al pelirrojo pero extrañamente mezclado con la pasividad y emoción del padre del niño, le dolia la cabeza

-¿Papi? – Su hijo lo llamo

-¿Qué pasa Homare?

-Él me recuerda al tío Akashi – Dijo apuntando al nuevo alumno.

-A mi también.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Los verdes ojos de Kazuki se posaron sobre el tranquilo peli celeste

-Ogiwara Homare(7) ¿Y tú?

-Nijimura Kazuki.

-¡HOLA! - La estruendosa voz del pelirrojo anterior llamo su atención – Yo soy Kagami Ooshiro(8), un gusto Kazu kun – el alegre niño que traía una cámara fotográfica - ¡Ven Haya kun preséntate!

-Ah… – un calmado peli rosa se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa – Hola, mi nombre es Imayoshi Hayato(9), un gusto Nijimura kun.

Así una nueva generación conocía al que sería el "Gran Presidente", y la vieja generación descubriría que hay más personas "Especiales por conocer".

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* Si, claro como no, ningun niño accede tan rapido ni feliz, ya he cuidado a la mitad de mis primos, a todos mis sobrinas, sobrinas, nietos de la vecina y amigas de mi madre, NO-LO-HACEN- TAN -FÁCIL.

(1)Chitose Senri, es parte del equipo de tennis de Shintenjounji y usa el pinaculo de la sabiduría que le eprmite adelantarse varios pasos a su oponente, es oreno, cabellos castaños estilo afro (según yo).

(2)Koharu Konjiko y Yuuji Hitouji pareja de dobles de Shintenjounji, son pareja o lo aparentan en el anime en la historia lo son por que me gusto X3.

(3) Shiraishi Kuranosuke es el capitan del club de tennis de Shintenjounji y muy malo para las bromas, es apodado la Biblia, es muy calmado y puede calmar hatsa el demnio (Akaya kun~), en la historia será el mejor amigo de Nijimura kun/Padrino de Kazuki.

(4) Yukimura Seiichi, captand el club de tennis Rikkadai, apoddo el Dios del Tennis o Semi Dios (Ja Akashi te ganaron XD), es igual de terrorifico que Akashi, es el esposo de Shiraishi. Antes novio y será unabomba cuando se junto con Akashi XD

(5) Tooyama Kintaro, sépr novato de Shintenjounji, pareja de Echizen Ryoma, alias Koshimae.

(6) Gin Ishida, tío de palabra de Kazuki, tambien de Shintenjounji, emmm temoen más encuenta las primeros cuatro los demás son solo para no perderse :D  
(7) Homare, es la representación de tauro e el anime/juego Starry Sky, le gusta el té, es tranquilo, dificil de hacer cambiar de expreción, experto en tiro con arco.

(8) Ooshiro, en el anime/juego Starry SKy es amigo de Homare y Kazuki, tambien le gusta la fotografía.

(9) Hayato, representa a virgo en el anime/juego Starry Sky, es muy bueno tocando el piano, es yandere :D


End file.
